Sonic the Hedgehog - The Origins of Sheila
by Regdrags
Summary: In the depths of Mobius, a young half Leoin searches desperately for answers to her past and her own being. A secret organization dubbed as the U.N.O.S. has been after her for an experiment that they are crafting. Sonic and his friends will not only meet this Leoin face to face, but will also meet the aftermaths of it all...and won't be able to ignore it once it is unleashed.
1. Prelude

**Sonic the Hedgehog - The Origins of Sheila_  
_**_ A fan fiction novel written by: Regdrags_

**Notes from the Author:**

_All characters related to Sega belong to their respective copyright owners and creators. I do not own Sonic nor any characters related to them. Any characters that **do not** belong to Sega belong to the original creator Regdrags. The character Sheila is owned by Castgurl and Beast Domes. Please ask for permission before reusing the character for any fan fiction related content. Please look carefully at the rating before reading. If you have any questions, suggestions or see errors that I myself have not spot please post it in a review.  
Thank you for your understanding and enjoy!**  
**__**  
**_**Prelude – The Beginning of Good News**  
_Location_ : Dark Nail Jungle

It was roughly past midnight here in the blacken jungle.  
The moonlight stared down at the kingdom in which it hovered over night after night, sharing its immersive lunar glow along with it. The surrounding landscapes were painted with leafy trees and jungles that hid all that wanted to be hid. Sparkles of the moon hinted upon the rivers that flow here, giving off a softer lighten hue from them.

This place looked the same during the day; the jungles were tall and protective. Areas were covered with green and wildlife. It was a peaceful area; indeed it was. The sun brought out the true beauty of this place as well as the moon did. This place was only concerned with sharing its beauty with all that wanted to look at it. This beauty however, was the last thing on one person's mind.

"ROAAAR!"

A deep, hunger filled roar filled the silent jungle field. Birds that were once dreaming now scattered about in the dark nightly air. After 5 seconds, the noise died down. Then, came another from a nearby bush area."HUFF…puff…weez…I gotta…I gotta get away…"

A young, soft voice pained through the words as they were spoken. A small yet strongly build hand grasped at a long leaf that was clearly in her way. She shoved it towards the right side, softly saying sorry to it as she placed a foot ahead of her. The shoes were of similar style of a known red creature that roamed here, however they were smaller and had the colors of brown on them. The brown which was the dirt and grime that this person was pushing through hours ago. Finally, she placed another foot ahead, and walked towards the path that was in front of her. The creature was lean, yet was soft in her features. Her legs and thighs were on a slightly softer side. Her upper body appeared more built than the rest, in regards to how rip it was. However it was still lighten by her feminine features, giving her a strong but lean look. She wore shorts that tightly wrapped around her body and a string top that showed off her mid section, giving her the wilder side to show. The blouse looked as if imported from another land so far from even the most imaginative of fantasies. Markings and tattoos covered both her arms, which swarmed gracefully to her hands. As to the meaning of those same markings, only one can guess. These features were darken in the night, and were pained more over from the simple fact that this creature was exhausted from the ordeal that she was dealing with not long ago. A large roar was heard from the distance once again. Her eyes widen with both fear and disbelief.

"_The GODS_…_**they**_ _**never STOP do they**_?"  
The creature's name was Sheila. She was a young Echidna and Leoin breed that was wrapped into a war that she didn't agree on nor wanted to be a part of. She was part of a clan that allied with each other due to her mother's and father's share of love. However, the Leoin clan from which her mother was born to disapproved of her mother's choice for a mate. The Echidnas and Leoins have been fighting each other for power for centuries. The Echidnas from the Knuckles clan had no connection to this; another bloodline, known as the Kaken Echidnas from the Kaken Clan were a stronger, more supreme race and have been around for decades. With the birth of Sheila, it sent shock waves to both the Kaken and Leoin clans…making them go to war at each other. The town in which her and her family lived in was overrun by the Leoin clans. Claiming that Sheila was part of a bad omen to come with time…they were sent there to kill away the young half Leoin. Sheila and a few managed to escape…although the whereabouts of her mother and father were unknown. The only thing she kept was a small gem that her mother gave her. She told her: "If anything ever happens to me and your father, I want you to take this jewel and shallow it with the rivers that divide the clan. The clearest one you can find towards the East. When it is inside you, your powers will be awaken, even after you rid of it from your body. But until then, I want you to keep it safe until you find someone from the Knuckles and the Caterin clan. They will be the key to all the answers that you will seek. I can't explain everything to you right now my daughter…but someday, I will."

Since then, Sheila has been surviving; making little friends and many foes. She didn't let the experience shape her into a heartless machine. She did have good and wholesome times in her life. But the last 5 years have proved difficult to break through. Nearly every Leoin that she crossed paths with have tried to murder her on the spot. She since then has stopped trusting others, having a hard time letting her guard down. But a few have managed to surpass that barrier. "Ahh…Ahhh…" As she continued to try to suck in air, her face revealed itself in the moonlight. She had a round face, which was of a light tan color, followed by the almost peach color of her facial area. She had large yet accented eyes that had the colors of light brown and a flare of orange due to her current distressed state. On her forehead, one can make out the same symbolic markings that the Echidnas had on their chests…only hers was upside down and had a sword like marking slashed in the middle of it. Her hair was long and on the wavy side. Some were strummed together in small, careful dread locks while others were natural.

Two cat like ears were planted on the hair, twitching momentary one second to the other to stay aware of  
any incoming dangers or threats.  
"Ahh…Ahh…" She breathed heavily, asking the Gods themselves to bring more air into her lungs. She felt like her heart was getting ready to burst right then and there.  
In all, she was a beautiful yet roughed out creature that was simply damned to the harsh flow of life. She finally felt safe and secured enough to sit down. She looked down towards her shorts… and yes, she was a complete mess. Mud was all over her shoes; her shorts were stained with what appeared to be blood and other disgusting fluids that may have gotten there. Her hair was still intact, but still made due with the overall trashed up look that the creature was clearly wearing. She sat up, now breathing normally again. Her ears continued to twitch, but more gently this time.  
*Rustle!* A bush nearby her moved, alarming the half Leoin woman. She quickly stood up, readying herself for what was to come.

"Sheila!" A voice called out.  
She couched down slightly in preparation for a counter attack. But she knew the voice too well.  
"Bruce?" She replied. She didn't let her guard down although she found the voice very familiar to her ears. Then, the caller came before her.  
"Bruce!" Sheila called out, as she looked at the dark figure walking towards her.  
Bruce, an older looking black bat, stopped just a few feet away from Sheila. He wore a business type of suit with jeans that concealed many gadgets and weapons that he uses during his outposts. Large blue eyes made the face dashing, which worked well with a slick grin that appeared quickly on his face. He was an agent that was hired by G.U.N. to spy on the United Nations of Science or U.N.O.S. for short. He then signed up with them and began "working" for them while supplying details to the other agents of G.U.N. The trained and seasoned bat was assigned with the task of capturing Sheila and returning her to the crooked organization. But over the course of the time that he had gotten to know her…he made other plans.

Bruce started to speak. "Don't say another thing girl. I saw what that dirt brain did to ya." Sheila let out a sigh. "So did you get him?" asked Sheila. She sat down again; more comfortable now that Bruce was here with her. Bruce continued to stand, while he fiddled with a device that he pulled from his left pocket. "He was too quick even for me…but I sent a distress signal to the main guys. They think it's you… the bot brains." Bruce then started to slowly pace towards Sheila, as the light screens of the gadget danced in front of his eyes. Codes, letters and numbers that only he knew and understood darted to and from the small screen. Sheila watched as he continued to fiddle with the thing. After what seemed like forever, Bruce finally spoke. "Yeah huh…alright, they got him Sheila." Sheila let out a small smile. "Thanks Bruce…If only I wasn't so weak. And if only these Leoins weren't so…ahh forget it."

Bruce took a seat next to Sheila while eyeing her face. He was concerned for her; He has no idea why U.N.O.S. was trying so relentlessly to capture the creature. After he started knowing her bit by bit (and punch by punch) Bruce developed what he calls a "candy crush" on the half Leoin woman. "Hey, don't worry that pretty face of yours girl," said Bruce. He was looking into Sheila eyes, as he marbled on the slowly moving brown color that was beginning to consume the tired orange in them. He loved her eyes, although he never told her. "I'm still looking into what the U.N.O.S. wants with ya. I've been talking with Rouge about that." Sheila tilted her head slightly to the left. "Rouge?"questioned Sheila. Sheila couldn't seem to remember the white bat for some reason. "Rouge the bat, the spy girl," Bruce finally replied. It now clicked in Sheila's drained brain now. "_Ohhh __**Rouge**_!" said Sheila. She and Sheila have met a few times during her struggles against the other Leoin clans. Oddly enough, Rouge was actually sent to spy on the U.N.O.S. team as well. Finding it odd that Bruce was also assigned it, she decided to do a personal interrogation on both Bruce and Sheila. After learning about Sheila's past and what U.N.O.S. wanted Sheila for, Rouge decided to help her as well…for a price of course.

"I still got a few jewels saved for her. How has she been?" Sheila started to stretch out her legs, leaning them out from being overworked from the hours before. "Well," Bruce started, "Seems like the bat girl's got some info on U.N.O.S. that even I don't have. I gotta admit, she is good." Bruce looked towards the left, taking in the darken jungle features that protected them from both the moonlight and any peeking eyes. He continued. "Seems like you my pretty lady...have something inside of ya that they need for one of their _crazy experiments_. Don't know why though and what that experiment _is_." Sheila froze. She looked at Bruce with a rush of seriousness that quickly spread throughout her features. She knew what he was talking about. "My mother told me to keep that emerald inside me," said Sheila. She pulled back her now relaxed leg back towards her. She was now sitting with her legs crossed. Sheila, not lighting up on her features, continued on. "I have been battling these damn Leoins for 5 years…and I have yet to meet one single Echidna or Leoin that can help me…" Sheila looked into Bruce's face and continued. "They can't and will not have the emerald inside my body!" Sheila raised her voice slightly, not to be heard but to push on the notion that she really means what she is saying to the black skinned bat. "Not until I at **LEAST** find one Echidna or _**a DAMN**_ Leoin that won't_**try**_ _to rip my face out._" Bruce looked back at Sheila. "About that girl, I actually got some good news." Upon saying that, Bruce quickly stood up. He motioned a hand to Sheila, getting ready to help her stand up. But in response to this, Sheila eyed at Bruce with stern eyes. "Is this **REALLY** good news, or just _bullcrap Bruce_?" Sheila looked at his hand, then back at Bruce. Bruce then said, "I swear girl, good news. What bugs me is that Rouge didn't tell me about it til' yesterday. I'm guessing maybe she got…" Bruce held back a laugh, but bits of it escaped from his grin filled face. Sheila's stern faced transformed into that of confusion as she cocked her face to the left again. "A 'what'?" she asked. Bruce pulled Sheila up to her feet, while still trying to what appeared to be his hardest to conceal the laugh. "Okay girl…hur-hur…" Bruce chuckled a little, containing what appeared to be a genuine smile on his face. Sheila was still confused, but wanted to know what this crazy bat ally of hers was babbling about. "So Rouge got this crush on someone and well…" Bruce was just about to continue when Sheila cut in. She was not pleased at all at the very beginning of his so-called good news. "Are you _**kidding **_me Bruce?" Sheila's emotions danced all over her eyes. The tints of orange which indicated anger, frustration and of course pure irritation surfaced in her pupils once again. Bruce knew this look all too well and knew what would come about if he couldn't get his "candy crush" to simmer down in the hot jungle night. "Now wait Sheila, _hold on_!" said Bruce, as he held up his hands to keep distance between him and the now angry Sheila. "_Let ME __**FINISH**_**!**" Sheila looked straight into Bruce's eyes and let out a low and irritable growl. "_**Ghrrrr…**_," howled Sheila. "Bruce…you _**better**_ have some good news after _all_ the _**crap**_ that I have been through!" Bruce's hands were shaking slightly. The very look of Sheila could strike fear to even the most manly and trained men in the G.U.N. force. Bruce was at the top rank and here he was getting ready to sweat buckets by just the very anger that was darting all over Sheila's face. But this was different. This will be very different.

"Okay _now __**let me finish**__ girl, I know what you have been through…_," said Bruce. Sheila calmed down slightly, although the orange hue still dominated her glass like eyes but not as much as before. "Okay now _Rouge_ has this crush on the guy – don't ask me why…but as it turns out…" As Bruce was about to finish, he pulled out a small watch-like device out from his other pocket. It was grey colored, with details of buttons and slots decorated all around the surface. One large button stood out from the top end of it. He pushed it. Sheila stared at the image that came in front of them. The look of shock and confusion surfaced on her face. It was a picture of an Echidna. "_**What…**_," Sheila said. Bruce finally finished his good news. "Girl…this guy right here is named Knuckles. He is an Echidna that lives near here and guards that emerald that you and that clan of yours have connections to." He shut off the image and continued.

"See Rouge and Knuckles met back when that whole Eclipse cannon situation happened. I guess Knuckles helped Rouge and since then, she has had a crush on the guy." Bruce paused for a moment to make sure it has sunk in. The brown coloring of her eyes was becoming more dominating in her pupils. He looked apologetically at Sheila, as the brown coloring of her eyes began to fully return without a hint of orange in them. "_Sheila_," Bruce finally said, "I had no idea this guy was around _til yesterday_. Rouge was going on and on about one jewel she'll never get. Long story short, she told me it was one that Knuckles has…who is an _ENCHINA_." When Bruce said that, Sheila ran towards him…and gave him the biggest hug he has ever received. Sheila started to slowly cry, shaking as her body was now releasing the tensed up years of struggling and battles. She has been searching for her father's blood lines, the Echidnas, for so very long. And finally, 5 years later…she has found it. "Bruce…*sniff!*," murmured Sheila, as tears begin to drop to the dark ground. "**Oh gods FINALLY!**" Sheila began sobbing. Her words were inaudible to Bruce, but he understood their meaning. "I don't know what the damn organization's trying to do, but I'll do everything I can to slow them down." Bruce embraced Sheila, holding her close as he tried to comfort her. "Rouge's got some documents to look over. I already got people on the inside working the strings out. This Knuckles guy should have what you're looking for I hope…"

Sheila's crying began to dissolve as Bruce continued to hold her. She finally felt relaxed after so long.  
The moon resided on them, with just the outlines of them showered with a glimmer of light blue. Bruce looked up into the sky, as he holds Sheila into his arms. Sheila then starts to speak. "Bruce?," questions Sheila. "_Yes_?," Bruce replied. His eyes stayed on the large light blue moon in the sky as it overlooked the both of them. "Bruce…I want to say thank you. I never thought you would be so helpful when I first met you."  
Bruce's heart skipped a beat. Now this was a feeling that was completely new to the heavily trained and cutting bat. But he knew this would come chasing him sooner or later. He didn't mind this at all. He was happy to actually "help" someone that he is interested in…and much, much more.  
After what seem like minutes, Bruce finally responded. "You're welcome girl…you're one of a kind."

* * *

No clouds touched the sky that night as a silhouette of a bat carrying a young, tired Leoin gracefully glided the skies. The moon was fully visible behind the pair as they made their way to safer ground. (Oh girl…) thought Bruce, as his wings pushed the wind behind him to shoot him forward. (You got me wrapped around your little paws…this isn't good for my job.) Sheila was asleep in his arms. She had been awake for the past 40 hours since the attack started. Bruce's thoughts overtook him now. It was as if the build bat was now auto piloting a jet whose course is currently unknown.  
(After meeting you though…you got me thinking a lot. About what's really like out here and G.U.N and more. I wonder if I can learn more from ya…in another way.) As much as he told himself to not do it, his heart sang another melody. As his wings caught in more wind…he placed a soft kiss on Sheila's forehead. He sighed, as he felt his highly built walls crashing downward with large velocity. The kiss was not from pained emotion but from the fear that he will never be able to pull that off ever again. She had no clue about Bruce's true feelings about it. She wasn't concerned about it actually. She was truly someone special. Sheila was someone so different from what he is used to, and simply couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more and more from her. He couldn't bare to be away and leave her to face the fears that have somehow manifested onto the very ground that they both walk on. (I hope Rouge can give me some more info about my "job" with those crazy science people.) Bruce's thoughts flowed on once more before he finally focused on their next destination. (U.N.O.S...I got a feeling I'm heading into a very dangerous game here.)

* * *

A few days of being able to relax and wash up did well for Sheila. She was still excited over the news that one of her distant blood lines was nearby living in Mobius. Her mind was much clearer and fresher now that she able to actually focus on something more positive for a change. Unlike the previous 5 years in which the one thing she worried was when the next war cry would be heard by a clan of wild Leoins. "I wonder what he is like…this Knuckles person." On the night in which the greatest of news was brought to her attention, Bruce carried the drained Sheila to one of his hideouts near Dark Nail Jungle. Unable to be detected by even the most advanced of robotics, Sheila was able to stay there while she recovered from the nightly duel against her challenger. The Leoin was someone she knew from her childhood, one that would actually babysit her while her parents were off doing things with the clan. But since the whole whirlwind of war started to spin away, this person would turn into one more enemy for her. She couldn't help but feel even more disgust for him now that he was put in his place permanently. (But I have no choice…even if I was strong enough to take him, I would still have had to kill him. At least I won't have more blood staining my hands.)

Sheila was now gliding through the sky, feeling wind lines pulling her now cleansed and clean hair behind her. She often wondered how she was even able to do this simple motion; was it her father side of the family with his gift of flying through the endless skies? She decided that would be one of the first few questions that she would ask Knuckles. Maybe the "_Will you try to kill me_?" question should be last of the three followed by the "_Do I look okay_?" question. Sheila hasn't forgotten that she was a woman you know. "I'm _so __**nervous**_…," She thought out loud, almost in the same similar fashion as Knuckles. "It's been so long since I actually will try to meet someone that won't try to claw my eyes out." Sheila was sporting a pair of short cut jeans of a light blue coloration. Accompanying it was a belt of a golden color along with some of her tools attached along with it. It included a cell phone manufactured by the G.U.N. Corporation, which means it looked very well ahead of any cell phone produced. Bruce redid the software and uninstalled the premade tracking sensors so that no one would be able to track her. He did the same to his, carrying on the excuse that if he had "the G.U.N.'s dogs" tracking his every move, he'll lose focus on his spy mission. As he was one of the high ranking agents and since the boss himself didn't want to hear him babbling on about the issue, they let it slide. She was free to call whom she wanted and when she wanted.

She wore the same blouse from the previous nights but now it was stain free, radiating the bright light coloring of it and of course the jewel imprints on it. On her head laid a soft white bandana that was folded to make a shift headband. It complimented nicely with her complexion and style. She looked stunning to all that would have been able to witness her. The shoes were polished up and shine gracefully against the sun as she glided onward. Her hair was now full of tiny, calculated dread locks which reached towards the hip section of her body. Unlike any of her distant blood lines, she processed the uncanny ability to grow her hair back to its predetermined height without much thought. She shaved her hair the night before and using a specially formulated spray to put the growth to a halt, she carefully pinned up each and every dread lock. She touched it up with her usual orange high light sheen when it grew out in minutes. Sheila was indeed back. It has been so long since she even cared for her looks, so much so that now her nervousness shifted to that of excitement. Her course: The Mystic ruins. To meet the great Knuckles that she needed to meet for so long.

The jungles were a bit far from her next location, but this didn't bother her at all. She left Bruce, who had to report to his boss for the "incorrect" target calling a few nights ago. He was used to it by now. And Sheila remained free from the clutches of the U.N.O.S. team. Even she was curious as to what they wanted her for. Did they want the emerald which was inside her body? Or was it something more? "The more I think," She thought out loud. "_The more my freaking head hurts_…" Not wanting to obtain a migraine the size of a basket ball, Sheila pushed those dark questions aside. She had more important things to worry about and to be excited about. Not only will her questions get answered, but she will be able to connect more with her father's bloodline and past.


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting Ready

**Sonic the Hedgehog - The Origins of Sheila_  
_**_** A fan fiction novel written by: **__**Regdrags**__**  
**_**Chapter 1 – Getting Ready**  
_  
Starting Location_: Station Square

The center of Station Square was busy as it was ever before. People alike were walking to and from different buildings and areas going about their own daily lives. The city was breathing with life and life was moving onward in the days that passed by. It was 3:00 PM currently in Station Square. The traffic was less hectic than it usually was. Most were just drafted in their own private sanctuaries discussing about the little unimportant things that were going on in their lives. A couple was standing near a chili dog stand, swooning about the night before which one can only guess what exactly went on with the two of them. The man handling the chili stand asked them with his biggest smile if they wanted a touch of pepper or onions on theirs. The couple politely declined and happily paid the mighty chief his hard earned 3 dollars and 40 cents. Then, the next customer behind them came for his order…

"I want one large chili dog with mustard, chips, onions, peppers, olives _annnnnd…_" The stand owned simply chuckled at the customer's request, not because it had the most oddly made list of editable combinations but because by now, he knew his tastes by heart. He said, "And three pickles, I know I know." He quickly dumped the tenderizing ingredients onto the bun. Hot steam poured from the paper plate indicating the freshness and warmth that the stand withheld. He added the peppers, the onions afterwards and everything else the buyer wanted. The grand total for his ambient feat was 4 dollars due to the extra toppings. A white glove swung near his face containing a five dollar bill. "You can keep the change," said the customer. "Aw well why thank you!" replied the stand owned, as he placed the bill into the cashier. When he laid eyes onto the front of the stand, the customer was already gone. He wasn't surprised by this at the very least. "**Ha**. That crazy blue hedgehog," he said out loud, as he eyed another potential customer heading near his stand.

Sonic, the famous hero of Mobius and all that knew him was traveling around Station Square to do a bit of shopping. He was sporting his classical red sneakers with the white stripes on him, a brown vest and his white gloves. Although it was already passed 3 pm, the sun still held a harsh glare upon the city, causing those that would even want to stay out to wear glasses. Sonic was no exception, therefore he also included a pair of brown shaded glasses to go along with his get up. The birthday of his long time friend, Tails the fox was coming up in a few days. Since the last events that have taken shape, Sonic has found himself traveling to different places, checking on the citizens of dozens of towns and cities from all over the world. With a speed reaching at a max of mach two, this was certainly possible, if not perhaps even child's play for the blue wonder. He wanted this birthday to be one huge event for the little fox. He started to think about the guests that would be able to make it on the special day, while choking down the last bite of his snack.

(_Okay, so I know that Cream's mom is cooking a huge feast with Vector and the gang…_) Sonic's mind ticked on and on as his feet continue to dash across the soft grass at light speed. He already brought a present for Tails from the market that was 30 miles away from Station Square which he did…in less than 3 minutes. It followed by the pit stop to the nearest chili dog stand and now he was already half way out from the city. It was time to figure out who will be the appointed guests of this occasion. (_I guess Sliver is coming since Blaze will be there with Cream…Amy will be there…) _Searching through his head, there were a few missing bodies…one of a sensual, secretive white bat and the proclaimed ultimate life form whom he has had the pleasure of being both a friend and a foe with. (_Rough and Shadow…I wonder what those two have been up to since then?)_ Sonic made a complete stop. (_Hey…I just thought of something!_) Putting the bags of gifts down, he thumbed around his glove pockets for something in particular. (_Come on, I gotta have it somewhere!)_ The blue hedgehog has had a habit of carrying the most unnecessary things with him. He pulled out a mini toothbrush, a half eaten chili dog from a week ago, an old picture of Amy, another picture of Tails and then… (_Sweet!_) He pulled out a sparkling, blue gem; Known to all as a Chaos Emerald. He grinned as he moved the small incredible gem around with his finger tips. "Oh man, oh man! Now if this works…the both of them are in for a surprise visit!" Sonic paced around the spot he was on, thinking what his next action will be. "Okay…well, I better drop the presents off at my place, drop by Knuckle head's place then I'll use chaos control to drop by Rouge and Shadow!" As Sonic thought this out loud, he grabbed everything, including the pictures and dashed off into nothing but a blue blur in the distance.

* * *

"**Mommy, mommy!** Can I help with mixing the cake?" A short and cute rabbit was jumping up and down near her mother as preparations of sweets and other sorts were going underway in the kitchen. Behind them sat a large Crocodile, who appeared to have trouble breaking open a batch of eggs and a small bee buzzing happily along being the standby of the task. A large dinner table that stretched what appeared to be miles from the large kitchen can be seen with a very detailed garnet covering and protecting it from the everyday spills. It glittered with spotless shine and clean. Steam rolled outward the pots and pans as many assertions of foods were being cooked and prepped by the mother rabbit. "Now now dear, mommy doesn't need any help." Vanilla the rabbit replied to her daughter with such sweetness that it can almost be declared as scripted. She loved her daughter Cream, the cheerful and trusting baby rabbit that enjoyed cooking time with her mother. Vanilla pulled up a metal spoon as she gets ready to check on the boiling chocolate syrup. "Cream dear," replied Vanilla again. "Why don't you go ask Vector and Charmy if they need help? Espio has already gone out to get more ingredients." Cream smiled widely as she stops hopping to prepare to dash to the dining table. "Okay mommy! I will go help! Come Cheese, let mommy focus on the chocolate!" Cheese was a small Chao that would follow Cream everywhere. He showed a happy expression and cheerfully followed behind the young rabbit at the dining room. Vanilla could only smile more at her daughter. This was the home of Cream and Vanilla the rabbit. Cream always enjoyed making new friends and helping old ones a lot. She especially loved hanging out with Vector. The poor crocodile was better suited doing the heavy work but wanted to impress Vanilla badly…so he decided to crack open a couple of eggs for the pineapple cake mixture. He was indeed having a struggle with it, as he was ill equipped for being a chief in the kitchen. Whenever he concentrated on something very harshly…the slightest of sounds can twist him up and make him fail.

"Ohhh Vector!" Cream sings. At the same moment Vector dropped one of the eggs that he was holding above to break which fell…onto his head. "_Hahahaha_ oh _**WOW**_ you suck at this!" Charmy laughed more, as he flew a figure eight around Vector. Cream had already walked into the diner room when it happened. Cream began to giggle lightly as she saw the egg's yoke slowly oozing from the crocodiles' forehead to his chin. "_**Hehehe!**_ Aw Vector, you're such a silly person!" Both Cream and Charmy were laughing at the now embarrassed Vector…who began to snarl, baring his hundred plus teeth at Charmy. The young bumble bee wasn't afraid by this attempt at intimation. "_Vector? Cream? Charmy?"_ sang Vanilla, as she was getting ready to place the now prepared chocolate inside the freezer for the freezing stage. "Don't make a mess in there! I need the pineapple mix to be done _soon!_" She paused mid way to look at the cookies that she was prepared to bake. They were missing one thing. "Charmy?" She called out. "Could you please bring me the chocolate chips?" Vector shook his head to clean off the mess he made. Blushing, he replied to Vanilla's calling. "_**Y—Y-Y-YES**_ Vanilla sweet _and loving_ and-and-and _**beautiful dear**_!"

Charmy knew this all too well. Vector has always had a crush on Cream's mother. The overgrown reptile never had the counted scales to display his affections however. "Well, you _heard_ her. Stop screwing around you _yoke brain_!" teased Charmy, as he grabbed a bag of chocolate chips to deliver to Vanilla in the kitchen. Cream looked happily at Vector as she sat next to him. "Mister Vector?" asked Cream, as she grabbed an egg and cracked it open with no spill like a skilled cook. Vector could only watch in amazement. "Oh uh, _yes _Cream?" he replied, taking the pineapple mix and opening it for Cream. Cream grabbed the bag and dumped the contents into the bowl. She then stopped and looked into Vector's eyes. "Do you like my mommy?" The question came as a surprise. What was he going to tell her? 'Oh yeah I do, the end?' She was young for one, and secondly…how odd is it for a crocodile to be infatuated with a rabbit? Who was also a sweet and tender rabbit? A rabbit that makes his heart do ally loops all over his chest? Ah, poor Vector…

"_**Umm er**_, how about we talk about all of that _AFTER_ we make the sweets?" Vector replied, as he nervously added more sugar into the mix…which looked like he added a bag too much. Looks like that'll be too much for a light pineapple cake. "Okay Mister Vector! I'll take this to mommy then." Cream took the bowl with both hands and hopped down from the chair. Before she exited from the diner room table though, she said one last thing to Vector. "Mister Vector…" Cream started. "If you _do_ like my mommy…I think it's wonderful." Vector stared at Cream in disbelief. "I think you are great Mister Victor! Mommy needs someone who loves her next to her!" Shyly, she rushed out from the dining room. Vector's jaws looked like it weighed ten tons with the way it hanged. "Did she just…_Wait_…**SHE WANTS ME TO BE**?" Vector calmed himself before thinking the following. (Cream wants me _to be __**HER DADDY**_?)

He piled back on the chair, nearly knocking himself backwards. He caught himself and straightens up with the chair. "Cream wants me to be her daddy…" repeated the now pale crocodile.  
Cream handed the bowl to her mother. Smiling, she sweetly kissed her mother on the cheek as the bowl was taken from her tiny hands. "_Mommy?_" Cream asked as her mother placed the bowl next to the pan on the kitchen counter top. "What is it honey?" replied Vanilla. Cream looked around shyly.  
"Mommy I think you should go talk to Vector about something…" Cream dashed back towards the diner before Vanilla could even question her daughter. (_Huh?_) She thought as she became quite puzzled with the idea. (_What on earth is Cream up to?_) She placed the mix into the pan and set the oven to 340 degrees. (_I guess 20 minutes of whatever is going on shouldn't be any trouble._)

Vanilla placed all of her cooking tools to their appropriate places. Once that was done, she placed her oven mittens on the counter and made her way to the dining room. Charmy was sitting near Vector, still teasing him about earlier. When Vanilla came in, he stopped. "Charmy?" Vanilla said, "Could you please keep an eye on the cake for me?" Charmy shook his head and buzzed towards the kitchen. When inside, he put the pieces together in his head as he figured out why both he and her were alone in the dining room. (_Ohhh…I guess he finally grew some freaking scales!_) Charmy buzzed along, turning on the oven light so he could have a better view of the now bubbling pineapple cake. He tried listening to their conversation but quickly realized that wouldn't work out too well, as they sat a bit away from ears shot. (_Ugh…well, I guess this cake will be my entertainment for the next 20 something minutes._)

Seagulls flew through the afternoon sky as crisp, fresh clouds began migrating to a predetermined direction. An island is peered on the mid way towards the heavens for only a select few to see. On it…low plain grasses and plant life grow there, along with an ancient shrine that has been around for decades Angel Island was the name of this place. A red Echidna is perched near a set of stairs that lead to the attar above. "_**Ugh…**_," grunted the Echidna, as he then starts to pace back and forth. Although Knuckles was able to leave the shrine before, it was due to the Master emerald being scattered to the many pieces no thanks to the likes of Eggman and that pesky jewel freak Rouge. But that had past…and he was able to put the pieces together again. He stayed there in his enclosure since the events of before. Knuckles didn't know how to react to the lost of Tail's love. He felt bad for him, but he wasn't really suffering from it. "_Damn it_," Knuckles thought out loud. Being alone quite often has brought on the relief of talking to his own psyche. Too bad anyone else that caught him doing it would think otherwise…which have been none so far. "I_ really_ wish I could be out doing something but I can't leave the Master Emerald alone." Knuckles was right about that. The great deity Tikal was sealed in there. She was there to make sure that the beast Chaos was never tempted by the mishaps of before. The last time that happened, it nearly caused the whole world to become an underwater graveyard, never to return to its magnificent beauty. Buildings crumbled and destroyed, roads were at disarray and the past simply repeating itself over in a continually broken cycle…but that too has past.

"_Ugh, ugh __**UGH**__!"_ Knuckles was growing so frustrated over this predicament that he started to slam his fists into the ground. The aftershocks nearly shook the whole shrine. "I _know_ it's my duty and all to protect it but man…sometimes…I _**wish **_I could just go out and about with _even Sonic_ of _**all**_ people." He stopped and began pacing around the stairs, holding his largely built hands around his face. "I just wish there was a way to…_bring it with me_ or something." Knuckles was able to reduce the size of the emerald before during the evens of project Ark, but only because Tikal knew that he needed to desperately rid the world of the vicious prototype that nearly caused the earth to be eliminated. She can only force her power for so long to do such a thing. Draining out her mystical energy for such a small task such as changing the size…one can only wonder if doing that deed again could possibly rid of her instead. Knuckles knew this all too well. He and Tikal had a long talk after the events of the Eclipse cannon ordeal and the Metarex. She needed time to recover her powers and cannot be left alone nor can she use her recovering energy to even protect herself from outside dangers. And if a certain someone were to scattered the pieces again, the power would be lost for good. So he knew he had no choice…but. "But still…_am I truly destined to be here forever?_" Knuckles said that and more to himself, as he walked up the stairs to the shrine area where the emerald was kept. It moved in a circular motion, slowly to showcase the craftsmanship of the gem. It shined beautifully under the droplets of sunlight that shown through.

"Ah…" Knuckles looked at the emerald. As frustrated as he was, he knew better than to leave it unguarded. "I guess it can't be helped." Knuckles looked down at the emerald. "I guess I'll just have to face this...it is my fate after all." Sadness, fear and cynical emotions stirred inside him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he thought about his outcome in this. As he was about to back to go outside once more, the great emerald began to glow a light green hue of radiance. "_**Ack, h-h-h-HEY!**_" Knuckles yelled, as he dropped towards the floor to shield his eyes. Light shined all around for moments…then finally, a small figure appeared in front of him. She held out her arms, showcasing her bracelets and accessories from her distant past. "_Knuckles_," The figure called out. Finally, the light began to fade out. When it felt safe to let his eyes see all, Knuckles turned to face a gentle, kind faced female Echidna. "Tikal?!," Knuckles exclaimed, as he knew the only way she could appear in front of him is if the Master emerald was somehow broken into pieces. "_**Oh no-no-NO the emerald! Ah DAMN IT I KNEW this would happen!**_" Knuckles was now running about, looking for any potential pieces that may have landed near here. "_Er_…Wait a minute," said Tikal but her voice goes unnoticed. Knuckles continued on with his waltz of the crazy idiot.

Knuckles shouted, "**Don't **_**WORRY I WILL**_** get that damn batgirl and Eggman!**" He was now digging through his toolbox that he built for his extra digging and fighting gears. He pulled out a pair of golden boxing gloves with the hand written words "For ass kicking by Knux" on the left glove. "**I'll show em! I'LL SHOW EM!**" Tikal started to grow impatient with his childish outrage. Looking around, she spotted a grey bucket near by the small table in the attar area. (_Well…I may not have the energy to shut him up…but I do believe this will do._) As Tikal thought this, she grabbed the handle of the bucket and sneaked behind Knuckles. She tried getting his attention once more, but a bit louder in tone. "Knuckles if you would just," Tikal started to say but it goes unchecked as well. Knuckles already had put on the golden gloves. While facing towards the entrance, he kept on with his insane outbursts of madness. He was ready to go to say the least. "_**I WILL PROTECT THE EMERALD WITH MY MIGHTY FISTS OF MIGHTY RED POWER! I CAN DO IT! I WILL DO IT!**_" Tikal…couldn't take it anymore. _(Grrr…That is __**IT!**__)_

_**CLUNK!**_

With a great gravitational force of a dying cow, Knuckles fell to the floor with a large thud. If he was indeed a cow, it would have been normal actually…but a grown Echidna with a pair of golden gloves and other nick nacks were not so normal. His head spun but he wasn't knocked unconscious. "_Ohhhh….Owwwwww…,"_ moaned Knuckles, as a large bump began to form on his forehead. "Now Knuckles," Tikal finally said, as she placed the bucket down on the ground. She kept eyeing Knuckles as she walked behind him to help him up. "_Can you __**PLEASE**__ listen to me for __**ONE**__ moment_?!" Tikal was clearly displeased with what she had to do and Knuckles saw it in her face. "Ouuu…sorry Tikal…I guess I got carried away there." Knuckles got up, still tenderly rubbing the bump on his head. "Okay_. First of all_, the Master Emerald is _just fine_." Tikal pointed towards the giant gem which remained untouched. Knuckles looked back at the emerald then back to Tikal once again. "But I thought…," Knuckles started to say but couldn't form the words. If Tikal was still recovering from the events before then HOW is she HERE? Maybe she already healed back her energy. Also…if the emerald wasn't in pieces then the island should still be floating. Was it floating? It sure seemed like it from what Knuckles could see. Tikal cut into his thoughts, determined to get her message out to him.

"_Now listen_. No, I haven't fully recovered yet. However, I am still allowed to come to you like this _for a moment_." Tikal walked towards Knuckles with something clutched in her hands. "Knuckles I heard everything that you said out there near the stairs…" Tikal looked sadly at Knuckles, as he continued to stare back at Tikal. She opened her hand, holding a miniature version of Knuckles. The image looked pale and his skin coloration was of a colder complexion. He sat with his face buried in his knees, like the way he would sometimes do during long evenings alone here on the island. He knew what she was showing him…and he felt guilty at the very moment. "Oh Tikal…," Knuckles finally started to say. "I'm just…_I don't even know_. Am I _**really**_ suppose to be here for the rest of _**my life**_?" Tikal frowned, feeling even worse about his emotions and wanting. Then she said, "I wish I could do more, but I can't just yet…_I know I have said this before_." Tikal's face changed to a bit of a light smile. "I think you will be able to do all the things that you said very soon." The image vanished from Tikal's hands as she said this.

Knuckles looked at her while scratching his head. "Now, I think you hit me too hard with that damn bucket," Knuckles replied, as he picked up the now shapely bended container. "_Or did I hear right just now?"_ Knuckles looked back at the Master Emerald. Tikal looked at it as well, while stretching an arm towards it. "Knuckles," Tikal said. "_Look into the Master Emerald_…" As this was said, Knuckles walked towards the gem as a dissolving image began to take shape. Slowly…the pixilated image became clear. It was a shadow of a small figure, standing in an idle post. "I couldn't get a better reading of the looks…but I saw this a few nights ago." Tikal looked at Knuckles again, who was still staring at the emerald. "I feel such a strong and pure energy coming from this person Knuckles. I don't know who she is…but she has been desperately trying to meet you for so very long." Knuckles, finally snapped from his staring trance, looked back at Tikal. He never doubted anything she has showed or told him in the past…but someone was trying so harshly to meet him? What for? His mind looped around with idea after idea, throwing against it with waves of possibilities and outcomes.

Tikal snapped him out from it. "Knuckles, I think this person may help you with your situation. I don't know how…but I believe she will be here very soon…_sooner than you think._" She paused, watching as Knuckle's eyes slowly became wider as he took in the news. "But, in return you will have to help her as well…I do not know much of this situation but everything should come out into the light once you are settled with this person." Tikal smiled more as she knew what she said would come into shape…much sooner than even she could expect. "_**Wait, Tikal**_!" Knuckles called out. Tikal was beginning to devolve into light once again, preparing to return to the Master Emerald. "_Knuckles…_" Her voice sounded much farther away as she spoke. "_**Please...**_ "She shouted out. Her form was now completely meshed out. She then said, "_**Don't let what happened before...cloud your judgment of this person.**_"

Tikal finally disappeared, leaving behind light green steam all over. Knuckles didn't know what to think. Someone was coming to see him…but for what? "Is this…a _trick_?" he thought out loud. But why would Tikal trick him for? This has to be someone he needed to meet for sure. Can she really be wrong about this? Can she really lead Knuckles to something dangerous? "No…," He murmured. "I trust her words. I still don't know what this person would want but…she has never guided me to the wrong direction." Knuckles quickly pulled off his golden forgotten gloves and shoved them in his tool box. He looked around the room. A faint vibration began to fill his ears. "That sounds_...very_ familiar," said Knuckles, as he started to strain more to hear it. He heard fainted vibrations coming from the corner of the shrine room. Then suddenly, a large flash of green and white began to dance around the room. Electrical particulars swished back and forth all around. Then a second later, Sonic was right in front of him. "Ugh?!" screamed the bewilder Echidna. Knuckles was caught off guard and landed on the floor again. He didn't expect Sonic to show up at all. In fact the only thought that came into Knuckle's mind was this: "_What the hell?!_ _**SONIC HOW AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**_" He yelled with the loudest voice possible.

The hedgehog didn't seem fazed by this at the slightest. Then, a ring tone started to play from a cell phone. _*Oh it doesn't matter…now what happens…I will never give up the fight!*_ The timeless theme song streamed along his ears. After roughly 20 seconds of the lyrics playing, Sonic finally picked up the call. "_**Sonic here!**_" Smiling, the caller answered back. "_Hey Sonic!_ I saw that you called. So what's up?" It was Tails. Sonic was trying to give his friend a ring to see where he would be. Since he didn't answer, he boarded the train and ran as quick as he could to Knuckle's place. "I was just seeing what you were up to Tails. Say, can I call you back _in a bit?_" Sonic started to eye Knuckles who was now less than happy to see the blue blur near his shrine. Sonic ended the call with a click of a button. Mockingly, he said, "_Well __**well **_Knuckle head. Can _**you**_ guess whose birthday is coming up?" Before the Echidna could even come up with a retort...it suddenly dawned on him. Knuckles' eyes widen. (_**CRAP!**_) He thought to himself. (_I was so busy getting pissed over before that I completely forgot about that!_) Knuckles said, "Errrr not uh…yet. Soon?"

In a reply, Sonic let out a small chuckle. "Don't sweat it," says Sonic. "I dropped by here to see if you could make it. I know you can't leave and all." He looked at the emerald, implying what he had just said. "We can figure something out." Knuckles shook his head, knowing full well that he can't leave it unguarded. "Okay first, _who do you think you are coming by here __**unannounced?!**_" Knuckles was not pleased with the grand entrance made by the blue blur. "Um," Sonic started to say. "For one, you don't even have a **C.E.L.L.**" The Echidna had no way of commutating with anyone except for simply wandering out...which only happened if something happened to emerald. He sighed, knowing that Sonic had won the retort. "Okay okay I _know_...I'll think about it." Sonic looked around, somewhat rolling his eyes. He understood why he needed to think it over but in his mind it was a simple solution. But then again, when trying to talk to someone that was as gullible as Knuckles...he can't really get too far with him. "Okay listen Knuckles. I need to make a few trips to a few old…pals of ours. Once I get that done, I'll swing by here and we'll go shopping at the market. Maybe I can get Tails to get one of his bot brains to baby sit the emerald. What da-ya-say?"

Sighing slightly at the rash blue persona, Knuckles held out his arms. "Sonic you're _**always **_the crazy one. Well sure then, I'll be waiting here." Sonic smile and gave Knuckles a thumbs up. "Okay then. Be back in a flash! _Chaos…_" Sonic held the gem tightly, focusing on where Rouge could be. Then he called out the name of the technique. "_Chaos...__**CONTROL!**__"_ Then, just like that…he was gone. Knuckles stood there for a moment, in awe of the power of the skill. "_Crazy_…," he finally said. Knuckles looked around the room. The Master Emerald was still there, glowing lightly as it continued to circle around slowly. The room had the tool box and a small table. Near that were boxes and other objects that he has kept over the years. A deck of cards were placed near the table. "Well…guess I'll play cards until Sonic gets back." Knuckles grabbed the cards from the table. He looked at the Master Emerald one last time while thinking carefully about what Tikal told him earlier. Then, he headed down the stairs; into the sunshine which welcomed him back outside.

* * *

10 minutes has passed since Vanilla sat back down at the dinner table. Vector, with more redness on his face than a seasoned tomato, sat there like a statue… not knowing what to say exactly. (Ugh…) Vector started flashing around with his brain cells to come up with something even remotely interesting or nice to say to the dear rabbit sitting next to him. (_I don't know WHAT ELSE to say!_) The conversations had been light for the most part. Vanilla would usually say that she has been working on said project desert and being the love gushed pair of scales that he is, he would often reply with a not-so-normal pitch comment on the subject. Then a pause of silence would occur. Charmy, who had been in the kitchen the whole time, was put on duty to watch the cake. He couldn't help but laugh deep inside at his friend's misery. (_Oh __**MAN**__ this is __**priceless**__! I wanna help the boss out so bad but this is too funny to watch!_)

Cream had been peeking from the stairs, wondering what will come about from this. Cream never noticed the attraction that Vector had for her mother before, but the more time she spent with him the more it really began to shine through. She never knew her real father; only that he traveled overseas never to return again which is an unlikely tale that she herself didn't believe. She was cute and young, but she was very aware of everything around her. Cheese hid behind Cream, peeking around in the same manner as his caretaker. They watched, and listened closely to the pair in hopes of a wish becoming true. Although the exactly words could not be made out clearly, they could at least peek at their body language and guess from there.

(_** EARTH TO VECTOR!**_) The large reptile was kicking himself mentally with a horse sized shoe. The one he had pictured was large enough to cause typhoons all around small cities in its wake. (_**SAY SOMETHING!**_) Vector started to look around the room. It was a spacious area, with the table being the center piece of the seemly palace like room. Pictures of Cream, her mother and their friends were lined up in a shelve area near his left hand side. A picture of a tall, male Rabbit caught his attention among the other familiar faces contained in their respected frames. (Now I haven't seen _that_ picture before…) Vector never knew of the likes of Cream's father or why he vanished. He assumed that he left, not wanting to care for a family on the side while pursuing whatever likes of dreams or fantasies. However, he didn't know what he looked like…so he didn't think it would do any harm to ask who the fellow was. Perhaps he were to be competition that may come to steal his princess bunny rabbit from his ongoing fantasies of 10 children running amuck his home and counting? Finally, he cleared his throat.

"_So_, Vanilla," Vector started to say. "Who is that guy there? The one with the long ears and…I guess medal?" Vector started to look more closely at the picture. He just noticed a silver medal pinned to his furry chest. Perhaps this mystery Rabbit was in some sort of military career? Vanilla looked at the picture, and let out a long, soft sigh. "_Well_…I guess I never told you much about him." Vanilla stood up from her warm seat and walked towards the picture. Carefully, she stretched out an arm, reaching for the picture. She looked at it for a moment, as memoires of before returned to her. The time when they were in love, the days of sweet nothings with such careless degrees of falling in love overtook her as the moments and precious times consumed her once again. She was washed away for a brief second of it. What seemed like ages ago returned to her like they were happenings from just a few days ago. Then she remembered how it changed when Cream was born…

_"Vanilla?"_ Vector said. The Rabbit stood there for what seemed like a minute holding the picture containing her past. She snapped out of it from the sound of Vector's voice. "Oh, sorry!" she replied, quickly scurrying back to her seat, placing the picture near the both of them. Vector was growing tenser by the moment. He was so close to her now, even more than what he ever thought of. Even though they were just casually sitting at the table sharing what would be most likely a very personal conversation. Vanilla touched the frame of the ancient picture, as if caressing a small doll. She then sighed once more, awaiting her ultimate moment of revealing herself to someone that she considered trust worthy. "Well, this was my late husband…the one I told a bit about here and there," she began, adjusting her position so that she was directly speaking to Vector. "He…_was_ really a great person. We did so much together when we were together. I _wish_ you could've met him." She continued to look upon the picture with such sadness. Her eyes were a gateway of lost emotions that were slowly reaching for air in the surface. Vector felt badly for even asking who he was. But he knew he would have to find out more about him one day, wither it be from Cream or her mother. He wanted nothing more than to reassure her that her thoughts, feelings and wanting would be answered with nothing more than a sweet notion of his undying love for her.

(_Oh wow…)_ Vector's mind began to jump start again. (_This is my __**CHANCE!**_) Without noticing the ticks and tocks that were echoing from Vector's somewhat vacant mind, she continued on. "Even with his career as an army general, he still made time for me." She paused. Her floodgates were slowly opening before her very eyes. Can she really reveal this to him? In the mists of this, Charmy bee buzzed around the oven in the now fully controlled kitchen in the house. "_**Muah-ha-ha-HA!**__ It is I! The skilled chief of the bee community!_" Charmy was flying around in his own parade in the kitchen while pretending to not even care for the conversation. He couldn't hear much, however he did catch the bit about the person being in the military. Charmy has seen the picture in the last times he visited.

What surprised him was the fact that Vector missed the picture…but after remembering how he would get lost in some sort of love spell by just staring at Vanilla, he suddenly didn't feel surprised. In fact, he would expect that from his 'boss'. Charmy's head began to buzz as much as his wings were. (_I never knew he was a military guy. I wonder why she doesn't talk much about him?_) While migrating through his thoughts, he checked the white colored, poka dotted clock that hanged directly above the oven. 20 minutes have passed already. It was time to go get the dear Rabbit.  
Charmy buzzed towards the dining room, but before he could even make it passed the stairs, he spotted the young rabbit spying on the conversation. "_Pssh! Cream!_" Charmy whispered, somewhat surprised by her very innocent person being switched out by her now ninja like spying position. "_**Shh!**_ Keep it _**down**_ _Charmy_," Cream replied, as she lifted her right hand, displaying the "SHH!" sign with her hands. Cheese did the same thing as well, incase Charmy didn't get it the first time. Charmy buzzed near Cream, landing softly as he could next to the two. Between the nicely crafted stair case which lead to the upper floors, they had a very nice view of the both Vector and Cream's mother.

Their conversation however could not be made out; perhaps this was for the best. Charmy did hear bits and pieces, but could only assume or even take an educated guess as to where that may lead the both of them. Whispering, he said, "So how long have you been parking here Cream?" Cream turned to Charmy, grinning lightly as she replied. "Only 10 minutes. I told Mommy that Vector wanted to talk to her." Charmy started to put on a suspicious face. "Wait…so _you knew_ Vector had it for your mom?" When he completed his sentence, he suddenly realized just how "bad" it sounded. "Err…_sorry for saying it like that_," he quickly replied. Cream wasn't bothered by this. Her vision was glued to the two sitting at her dining table. Again, the conversation wasn't able to reach their ears. But from what she can see, the both were smiling at each other while perhaps talking more about the dailies duties of what was called life. "I think Mommy is going to like Vector a _lot_," Cream finally said, more glee and cheerful than before. Charmy smiled, as he too was looking at the would-be couple from where he sat. He felt bad for having to bother them in a minute for the cake. He would do it himself, but given the fact that his hands were too small for the usual oven mittens and his size…it would be best to leave it to the "big people" as he calls them.

"I gotta get Vanilla for the cake. _You might wanna head up stairs if you don't want her spotting you._" With a face of realization, she nodded quickly and stumbled upstairs, trying her best to not make too much noise with Cheese just inches away trailing after her. After Charmy could see Cream was clearly gone, he started off his bee engines and buzzed to the dining room. As to what was exchanged between the likes of Vector and Cream's mother…was anyone's guess. When he reached them, they were both smiling at each other. "Sorry to **bother** you guys!" Charmy announced, floating near Vector as he continued. "The Cake is _**ready**_!" Vanilla nodded and got up from her seat. "I guess it's time to finish up the sweets. I'll check the chocolate as well. Thank you again Charmy." Vector could only smile at her, his eyes lost in some sort of daze. Charmy only observed. _(I think…)_ A small smile appeared on his face, as he looked upon the love stricken crocodile. _(I think they'll make a good couple.) _With that thought in mind, he buzzed a few figure eights around Vector, doing so in hopes of snapping Vector from his trance.

* * *

"_Now you __**WAIT A MINUTE**__! I __**THOUGHT**_I would get my jewels delivered to _**me AFTER my last mission**_!" Standing near a tall, dark business building was a shapely white bat. Wearing tight black jeans and upper shirt which was shaped like a heart, there she stood with her bat shaped smart phone as she steadily tapped her foot on the pavement. Even with her nicely put together mascara and make up; one could see that this woman of the night was all but happy with the way the conversation was going. From the phone's speakers came a ruffled barking voice that was anything but music to her eyes. "ROUGE!," It shouted at her, at that instant she pulled the phone far away from her face as if a giant flesh eating piranha was trying to eat away at her face.

"_**I TOLD you that ONCE you are 100% DONE WITH YOUR MISSION YOU WILL GET YOUR BLASTED GEMS!**_" Rouge was at her breaking point. She loved jewels more than an obese child loved sweets. She hates it when something even as important as her job stood in her way. Shutting her eyes to level out her frustration, she placed the cell near her ear again. Only to send her battle missile back at the caller; which was her loudest shouting voice that she could mustard out. "_**AND YOU TOLD ME THAT ONCE I WAS DONE WITH THE OTHER MISSIONS THAT I WOULD GET HALF OF MY JEWELS DELIVED TO ME! IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS NOW! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY YOU OLD CROOKED IDIOT?!**_"  
Silence was awakened from the outburst.

The rage had been delivered. Was he deaf? (_I __**HOPE**__ I popped an eardrum in that one!_) Rouge thought as she angrily looked around the floor for nothing in particular. Rouge stared at her phone, waiting for an answer. She was one of the top agents here. She actually enjoyed her work…but she hates it when the payee was overdue with its share of the work compensation, which was her collection of diamonds and gems. The voice sighed at the other end of the line. "Rouge," it finally muttered. "I'll see what I can do." *Click* And just like that, the man and call was ended. Rouge roughly placed the cell in her back jean's pocket. Leading back towards the wall, she stared into the sky while her wings were spread out. She sighed deeply, now remembering how her previous agency treated her. "It's been a long while huh?"she thought out loud, looking towards some of the clouds moving slowly across the vast sky. (I need a break from this.) She thought about taking a break from being an agent. And even being a treasure hunter…but she can't just yet. (But I can't until I find out what U.N.O.S. is up to. And I guess I won't be getting ANY pay until I actually do that…)

Rouge continued to look onward the heavenly kingdom above her. It was already passed noon where she was and the day looked so welcoming to any that had the time to marble at its viewable site. This was just Rouge's lunch break, which she wasted on nearly yelling the poor man's ear off. Rouge has been with G.U.N. for a long time. Just recently they started to keep a close watch on the U.N.O.S. team which started surfacing near the Station Square area. The head quarters used to be near there, but the whole crew decided it was best to move elsewhere. Since then, she has been working what she calls the pitiful dumps. Sighing once more, she prepared herself to walk back to her despicable job place. But before she could, a large wave of energy surrounded her instantly. Looking around, she had no idea where it came from or why it was even there. Spreading her wings, she began to get herself for takeoff…until a very familiar blue hedgehog dropped onto the cement. He landed on his feet, looking around for a moment. When the waves subsided, Rouge knew who he was. "Big…_big blue_?" questioned Rouge, stunned at the fact that he was even here. It had been nearly 3 years since she saw him after all, so she had to be sure. "_Well well well,_ if it isn't the secret agent Rouge the Bat!" said Sonic, as he ran in place to work out his legs.

"Big Blue!" yelled Rouge, as she charged at Sonic full wings length. Sonic was familiar with Amy doing the same thing, so he instantly dodge the incoming assault. "_Woah woah_! Easy there! I already got one girl doing that to me, I don't need another!" Rouge couldn't help but giggle as she turned to face Sonic. "_Sorry blue_," she replied. She smiles as she looked into the eyes of the hero she met years ago. Green highlights in his eyes that shown nothing but courage and a need for adventure and more only seemed to glow as she looked on. To her, he walked with such a presence of charisma and was simply a loveable guy. "It's just been so long since I seen you and the gang." She walked towards him, peering onto the shoes he was wearing. (_The same ones…I guess they don't really have many shoes out there._) Rouge often wanted to go back to Station square and eventually to the Mystic Ruins, not only to pick on Knuckles but to also check on everyone. But when she got into her side missions and meetings with both Bruce and Sheila, she simply couldn't find the time for anything else.

"Well Rouge? I gotta make this quick." Sonic dug for the gem that got him to Rouge. He planned on taking Rouge with him to see Shadow since the both can simply warp back his place for the rest of the planning and shopping for the gifts. He just hoped that Shadow would go along with it, as he knew a bit too personally how unwilling Shadow could be. "Tail's birthday's coming up. A bunch of the gang are gonna get together and throw a huge bash for him. He struggled a lot after…._you know._" It was hard for him to finish the sentence. Rouge knew what he was talking about even without putting two and two together. "Anyway," Sonic continued, "I was wondering if you're not _too busy_…wanna join in on Tail's birthday?" Rouge smiled, as she thought about be able to see everyone again and actually visiting the station square. "Pff, forget _**this**_ dump," She replied. "I just have a few documents to look over but I'm pretty much free. Those can wait." Sonic grinned, not only because he was happy to see Rouge once again but now she would be able to see Tails and the rest of the guys soon. As for Knuckles…well he knew how the two got along.

"Alright, stand near me and get ready," Sonic said, as he started to hold the gem near him once more to focus on the next location. Rouge, being the jewel freak that she is, eyed the Chaos Emerald with such seduction and greed. She pushed herself to not swipe the gem from the hedgehog's hand in that very instant. "So where are we going?" Rouge asked. Sonic says, "Well, I know Shadow works with you in G.U.N. so maybe you know where he is?" Rouge thought for a moment. She knew the head chief had sent the aloof hedgehog to keep watch on a lab in the Southern area of Station Square. But she has no idea where it is since it was assigned only to him. Any details that were related to the task were kept to the one that was assigned it and no one else. She also knew that only she and Bruce had any break way information in regards to it. She often wondered why such a simple mission was kept so secret even from her. Rouge then said, "_Well blue_, I have an idea on where he could be but I don't know exactly where." Sonic scratched his head, awaiting more of the bat's answer.

"The only few things I know is that he's in Station Square on a small assignment, nothing too big it seems." Sonic grinned, knowing where to look for his half rival half fan of his. "Sounds cool to me! We'll be using Chaos Control to get back to the city." Rouge nodded, agreeing on the statement. She walked towards Sonic, knowing that she would have to be near him before he could even start the technique. When that was done, Sonic did the same thing he did back at the Shrine. "_Chaos…_" Sonic shouted. Waves of electrical matter started to surround them. Rouge remembered the first time Shadow saved her long ago…the rush of time passing through like it was nothing. The fact that time itself did not matter as that very skill was used to its devices. She braced herself, as Sonic shouted the last phase of his technique. _**"Control!"**_

With a flash, the both of them were gone. Sonic focused his thoughts of where Shadow could be. And that will most likely where the both of them will land. He wanted everyone to be there, to show support for Tails after all he has gone through the passing year. He also knew that everyone needed some time off from the everyday retinues as much as he did…which consist of running around, getting chased by Amy, meeting her Piko Piko Hammer and visiting Tails before he finally improved. He just needed one more person to show. And yet, even though he thought this…there were still a few more missing guess that will soon appear in the little fox's birthday in the next coming days.

* * *

Sheila gilded over the huge city of Station Square. She had to use the GPS software on her phone to be certain that's where she was. "_Wow..."_ said Sheila. The tall towering buildings seem to go on and on. The huge cars that usually appear massive were just tiny dots to the view of the half Leoin. (Looks like I'm _close_...) Sheila kept looking back at the phone's map, figuring out just how far she is from the Mystic Ruins. She then spotted information which would provide her with the answer. (_So the only way to get there fast enough is by train...I haven't seen nor rode in one in so long!_) She then tilted her head downward, in search of a clear landing area. An apartment complex with a flat rooftop seemed like a good landing area for her. When she was close enough, she shifted her body weight to prepare herself to land on her feet. Her waves of dreadlocks splattered all over her face once she made the rough yet gentle landing. "_Whew_!" When she grounded herself, she turned around to look at the surrounding features of the town that danced around her. She heard some cars honking, a young man calling someone a female dog and simple chatter all around the town.

(_Station Square..._) She walked towards the edge of the apartment top, looking down at the not so small people and cars whizzing by the street. (_Time to get down from here I guess_.) Sheila dropped from the top and started to fall down. She landed near a tight ally way that lead to the street that she was looking at a moment ago. Although her beauty alone was enough to draw any attention, she disliked doing something to draw a crowd. (This is my first time being in here..._I better stay low and look for the train station as quick as I can.)_ Bruce informed her beforehand that no one in connection to t he clans are anywhere near Station Square. But she knew if she talked to the wrong person or did something foolish, that could change in a matter of seconds. (_I'll just try to stick to myself until then. I trust Bruce and Rouge but_ _**no one else**_.) She walked towards the side walk, stopping just short of it. Looking towards the left and right, she came up with one question. (Where the hell is that train station?) She decided to start walking to the right of the side walk. She pulled out her phone once again and checked the GPS mapping of the city. The train station would be roughly a 15 minute walk from where she is. (_Okay good...I guess I can see some of the city before I head to the ruins._) With a default look on her face, Sheila kept walking onward.

* * *

A large van sat idle in a parking lot that was filled with nothing but empty parking slots. The building was a large old store dubbed Station Square's Medical Miracle Store. The engine sat running, exploding more dark smoke that kept swimming from the small bent tube that was supposed to be the car muffler. The van was a splash of pink and yellow. It was an ice cream van, which vent a brand of ice cream that was both unpopular and unheard of to some degree. The office always ordered the same: 190 Vanilla dips, 20 Chocolate Covered Specials and a blue coco-mix cup surprise. Luckily the driver and operator of this cruel job didn't have to prepare the order. He simply "borrowed" the transportation. "This...has to be the most pathetic and sorry excuse of a mission to ever existed."

A black hedgehog paced inside the back of the van. Buckets of all of the ordered were inside freezers, waiting to be taken out to their would-be eaters. The outfit that he was wearing was...not quite his tastes but enough to get by the guards at the inner entrance. It was pink of all colors, with yellow large dots all over the shirt. Similes were placed upon the dots in a very iconic and cartoony style. He sported a cap that was pink as well, with the same design as the rest of his outfit. "Shadow?" A walkie talkie near him was sounding off from the small speaker. "Shadow? Do you copy?" The hedgehog picked up the walkie talkie as if he was picking up a gaming controller from a boring video game. He rolled his eyes as he answered in an extremely dull voice. "Shadow here, point 1275 mission 112._ Over_."

He looked up at the ceiling of the van as he waited for his directions. "Um, Shadow? It seems like the researchers will be going on the move to Mystic Ruins. We tapped one of their conversations. They will be traveling by car, since it seems that they don't want to draw up suspicions towards the law enforcement. They cancelled the order before any of that was discovered. I just got word of it now." Shadow had the look of utter disappointed painted on his face. Did they really just make him sit there for over an hour for nothing? It was all in vain in the end. He should be angered...but he's used to his by now. "Well," said Shadow. "I _guess_ I can dump this crap of a van and make my way to the Ruins." He waited for his answer. "Yes, that's correct. No disguises. Just get to the ruins and wait for further instructions. We have someone pursuing the vehicle as we speak." The talkie went silent. He placed it in his inner pocket and quickly tears off the shirt and cap. He unlocked the back doors of the van, swinging them open to reveal the afternoon skies. Then, he dashed off, while leaving behind a light yellow tinted afterglow behind. A question quickly appeared in his mind. "_But wait_," Shadow thought out loud. "_Who's following the car?_" (_Why the hell didn't I ask!?_)

* * *

Sheila was finally on the train to the Mystic Ruins. It was being delayed even further due to the amount of people that missed the previous ride. She didn't stare at anything in particular. While it may appear that she was in a blank stare, she was simply replaying movies in her mind. Of her past, of what happened just a few days ago and what could happen in the upcoming hours. She spent the free time she had walking around the town while avoiding large crowds of course, in case any spying eyes may try to give her away. The same timeless voice came on the speakers as she dazed into the nothingness. **"Train one will be leaving for the Mystic Ruins in 5 minutes. Those that are scheduled to board here please take your seat. Thank you for using Station Square Train services."**

Unknown to Sheila, the operators of Station Square has been using the same announcements for nearly a decade. They just recently added a few more dialog of text to the mark. (_Finally…I'm on my way to meet him._) Sheila relaxed her back against the leather seat she was laying on. She peeked with her eyes as more and more people board the train. The subtle silence then turned to normal volume of chatter. This didn't bother her at all. This was indeed much better than some of the other times she had endure. A small vibration caught Sheila's attention after a minute. She pulled out her cell and saw there was a text message from Bruce. She opened it and read the text as it flashed "R you there yet?" in front of her. Thinking that it wasn't of greatest alerts, she placed the cell back into her back pocket. 3 minutes until the train was to leave. She would rather just enjoy the view then be bothered with a text message.

* * *

"If _**only**_ I had a Chaos Emerald…" Shadow flashed in the speed of light, trying hard to get to the Mystic Ruins as quickly as possible. He could've easily used the Chaos Emeralds to simply teleport himself to the ancient ruins but he must have at least one Chaos Emerald to do this deed. "Well, at least _this_ is better than being cooped up in that van," Shadow said to himself, as more flashes of trees rushed passed him. He knew he was roughly one fourth of the way into reaching his destination. He had no further contact with his agent. Onwards he went, as he started to replay some of the details that were revealed to him in regards to his mission at hand.

Bruce was flying through the town following what appeared to be a dark Z-290 race car. It was black, with black tinted windows. He was sent to this task about 5 minutes ago, just around the time when he sent Sheila his text message. He was actually in Station Square for most of the day, as he was worried a bit about Sheila. He knows too well how secretive the Leoin clans can be. One can be hiding in the very heart of the city and not even Rouge or Shadow would be able to trace them. He flew far and high enough to where he was away from the driver's view point. Unlike Shadow, Bruce has more information about the U.N.O.S. (_So...there's one of them in that car huh?_) Bruce knew the U.N.O.S. group was after Sheila. The building that played off as a make shift medical supply store was actually a lab. Shadow was sent to keep an eye on them but then things got changed…now it was Bruce's turn. (_They're heading for Sheila it looks like. I wasn't planning on heading to the Mystic Ruins but I have to anyway. Sheila will be there and who knows why they are heading there…I gotta protect her no matter what.)_ The car kept driving forward; unaware that someone was tracking their every move. He held up his walkie talkie device, as he gets ready to report to the person at the other end of the line.

Nothing could stop Shadow. He was too fast; too focus on reaching his destination. Nothing would pause the moments of the Ultimate life form as he made his way to the unknown whereabouts of his target. Yes, indeed he will succeed in this one task, nothing breaking his focus. Well, he was focused until a moment ago…

_***Dud!***_

With an explosion of light and waves of energy, something that felt like two elephants on a diet of cheeseburgers landed on the dark hedgehog. A yelp was heard along with a soft female yell. He struggled, trying to get off whatever was on top of him. He pushed the objects back with a blast of his chaos powers and formed a yellow slash of electrical matter on his right arm. He looked around fast, readying himself for the assault. "_Prepare yourself you fool!_" Then, his eyes fell on the face of his ally. His co-worker Rouge the bat that winked at him and waved. "R-_Rouge?_" said Shadow. Then he looked to the right hand side. His second ally stood before him. His rival turned friend, Sonic the hedgehog. "**Woah, woah!** _Easy_ there Shadow!" mocked the blue hedgehog.

"Looks like Chaos Control started to lag out like a snail back there." Shadow let out a sigh as he disarmed himself of his weapon. "Sonic, Rouge. I don't have time to chat. I have to reach to the Mystic Ruins _quick!_" Sonic grinned and rushed towards Shadow. He was just about to move on when Sonic grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Sonic turned to Shadow and said, "We need to get there too. But let's use this." He flashed the Chaos Emerald. Shadow knew what he meant. "Ahh, you _actually_ impress me sometimes blue hedgehog." The usually pained scowl turned to a very slight grin. "Now listen," Sonic started to say, "Tail's birthday is coming up and I was wondering…if you could make it?" Shadow's grin quickly disappears. "_Do you __**think**__ I would participate in something as __**childish **__as a '__**BIRTH-day**__'?!_" Shadow's usual scowl showed through again. Sonic's frown was also uncovering from the somewhat corruptive black hedgehog. Rouge looked at the two as she took a few steps around. Then, her walkie talkie went off, alerting her of a new voice message. It was Bruce, reporting to her of the whereabouts of the car he was following. "_Rouge, this is Bruce, you copy girl?_"

The two hedgehogs looked over at Rouge. Shadow took a few steps ahead of Sonic as he was approaching the bat. It was Bruce, reporting to Rouge about the whereabouts of the car. "_Rouge, this car has one of our guys in there._" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Is _Bruce_ part of this mission too?" he asked. The mission in question was the same one that he was assigned to; which, to Shadow's dismay, was the most boring of cases that he has had the pleasure into being a part of. Rouge shrugged and took the walkie talkie to her ears. "This is Rouge, what you got for me Bruce boy?" They waited. Then Bruce's voice came back to life within the device. "_This car I'm following seems to have just one of the guys that we were looking at the other day. They're heading to the Ruins alright. Seems like a normal car to me from what I can see…_" Rouge looked at Shadow then turned as she continued the conversation. "Keep following the car. I'll let Shadow into the details since they decided to just put him on watch dog duty." Shadow crossed his arms and looked away, not wanting to feel the embarrassment of wearing clothing of the pink color for so long without anything to gain.

She placed the talkie into her pocket and looked at both hedgehogs again. "So," Sonic said, "What's this secret mission stuff?" Rouge looked at Shadow as she said her answer. "I'll lend you in on the details when we get to the Ruins Shadow. Sonic, we need to get to the Ruins A.S.A.P." Sonic did a quick thumbs up and held out the Chaos Emerald once again. "No problem!" says Sonic. Shadow glared at Rouge, knowing that the mission was somewhat more top secret from what it appeared to be. Shadow shouted, "Rouge, we don't know just how **classified **this thing is!" Rouge looked back at Shadow with a glare of her own. "_Look_, I read over some of the documents that Bruce sent to me. From the looks of it, we may need a few helping hands with these guys…I don't even need to read the rest." She looked between Sonic and Shadow as she continued. "The _'thing'_ they are looking for is someone like us. I met with her." Sonic had little to no clue about this new information. Just the realization that classified information is being shared with him was more than enough to spark his want for adventure. However he didn't know the full extent of it all. As for Shadow…he was even more infuriated that he got stuck with the short end of the stick.

"Big Blue," Rouge said, "There's some _really fishy_ stuff going on with these U.N.O.S. people. We have been tracking them down for a while now. Do you think you could lend us a hand with this first?" Shadow shook his head, knowing that most likely the blue foe or blue idiot as he puts it will be tagging along. But seeing Rouge asking for any outside help raised his suspicions on the organization. What will they be dealing with? The only way to know is going to the Mystic Ruins. Sonic said, "Hm, well sure. Seems like something's about to go down here."Shadow looked over at Rouge and Sonic, while still having his arms crossed. "Hmp, well you two dropped from **nowhere** and _**now**_ we're in this. I _guess_ I have no choice in the matter." He paused, while looking very angrily at both Rouge and Sonic. "So Bruce knows about this then?" He questioned Rouge further, knowing that they can get to the ruins at anytime, unless Bruce would say otherwise. "Well," Rouge started to say, "He's just our little _eye_ in the organization. He's been playing along with them for a while now. I was just leaking into their info here and there." Shadow continued on. "And I wasn't lead into this _because_?" He waited for his answer. He got one indefinitely. "Because they didn't feel that they really _needed _you in there Shadow. **NOW** we do." Rolling his eyes, he turned to face the vast grass lands behind him. "_**Hmp**_," he finally said. "Just give me the complete details when we settle whatever the hell is going on." Rouge sighed, as she held up her arms. "And this is _**why**_ I don't work with you together on missions. _**So serious every freaking day**_!" Sonic rolled his own eyes, remembering the time when the two went at it. It wasn't a pleasant sight, that's for sure.

Everyone huddled near one another as they prepared to be blasted into time itself, knowing that the wavelengths of time from Chaos Control will be taking them to their next destination Mystic Ruins. "Chaos!" Sonic shouted. The Chaos Emerald letting out a enormous burst of power. "CONTROL!"  
With a flash, all three were gone.


End file.
